Sąsiad z piekła rodem
by Wiksa
Summary: Castiel nienawidził swojego nowego sąsiada. Nie interesowało go nic prócz imprez i alkoholu - Castiel myślał, że nic gorszego ze strony Deana Winchestera nie mogło go spotkać. Niestety był to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Gdyby tylko Winchester zamieszkał w sąsiednim bloku, Castiel nie zostałby wciągnięty w mrok i ciemność, która śmierdziała śmiercią, krwią i groźbami.
1. Kolejna Impreza

Castiel nienawidził swojego nowego sąsiada. Od kiedy wprowadził się do ich bloku dwa tygodnie temu, codziennie wieczorem urządzał huczne imprezy. Przez pierwsze kilka dni był w stanie to zrozumieć. Oblewanie nowego mieszkania i parapetówki, znajomi, którzy koniesznie musieli zobaczyć lokum przyjaciela. Nawet po tak długim czasie nie miałby nic przeciwko głośniejszej muzyce czy śmiechowi, bo Bóg obdarzył go zdolnością szybkiego zasypiania i kamiennego snu. Niestety miał młodszą siostrę, a ona miała problem ze zignorowaniem hałasu.

Co wieczór przychodziła do Casteila z prośbą, by pomógł jej zasnąć, a on, jako dobry starszy brat, zawsze to robił. Tylko powoli kończyły mu się pomysły. Najpierw opowiadał jej bajki, a gdy przerobili wszystkie książki, zaczął wymyślać swoje. Próbował śpiewać jej do snu, ale jego głos brzmiał niczym kot nadepnięty na ogon, co tylko rozśmieszało Ann. Niestety każda interwencja u sąsiada kończyła się fiaskiem, gdyż nikt nawet nie otwierał mu drzwi, nie wspominając o rozmowie.

Znowu siedział u młodszej siostry na łóżku, delikatnie głaszcząc jej długie, rude włosy. Zza ściany dobiegały odgłosy rockowej muzyki, której Castiel nienawidził. Odczekał parę minut, upewniając się, że Anna głęboko śpi i nie obudzi się za szybko, po czym znów wyszedł na korytarz bloku, modląc się o szczęście, by w końcu udało mu się z kimś porozmawiać.

Nowy sąsiad zajmował mieszkanie dokładnie na przeciwko mieszkania Castiela. Zapukał głośno w drewaniane drzwi, a kiedy nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi, załomotał w nie pięścią. Usłyszał stuknięcie i głuche pukanie, jakby coś spadło i zaczęło turlać się po podłodze, a potem wybuch śmiechu u co najmniej kilku osób.

Zaskoczony uniósł brwi, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i ujrzał w nich blondwłosego mężczyznę.

– Nareszcie – sapnął ciężko, prostując się, by wyglądać na starszego i poważniejszego. Mimo to między nim a sąsiadem było kilka dobrych centymetrów różnicy. – Jaja sobie robisz?!

– O. – Tylko tyle wydobył z siebie mężczyzna. Zachwiał się trochę i spróbował przejść koło Castiela, ten jednak zastąpił mu drogę. – Kto ty jesteś? – wybełkotał, a z jego ust zaśmierdziało alkoholem. – Chciałem tylko wyrzucić butelki – dodał i podniósł rękę, w której trzymał czarny, zawiązny worek.

– Nie interesuje mnie, co ze sobą robisz, dopóki urządzasz imprez dzień w dzień, mając gdzieś wszystkich innych mieszkańców bloku! Chyba pierwszy raz mieszkasz z kimś, więc jestem tu, żeby coś cu uświadomić: Nie jesteś tu sam! – Castiel zaczął się nakręcać, dając upust swojej złości i nieświadomie podnosząc głos. – Jeśli twoich znajomych nie stać, żeby kupić sobie wejściówki do klubu, to już nie jest mój problem, rozumiesz?! Jeżeli się to powtórzy, zadzwonię na policję! Nie żartuję!

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, nie do końca wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Albo po prostu był tak pijany, że nie zrozumiał ani jednego słowa z krótkiej przemowy, któą właśnie wygłosił Castiel. Zmierzył go tylko spojrzeniem i wyminął, jak gdyby ostatnie kilka minut po prostu się nie wydarzyło, po czym skierował się w stronę schodów na niższe piętro.

Castiel sapnął z irytacjąi wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Zajrzał do Ann, a kiedy upewnił się, że wciąż śpi, wziął prysznic i usiadł do swojego wypracowania, wiedząc, że z imprezą sąsiada czy nie, noc i tak ma z głowy.

– Cassie, wychodzę dzisiaj wcześniej. Przed pracą umówiłem się jeszce z kolegami na jakieś piwo, pasuje ci to? – Gabriel, starszy brat Castiela, pracował na nocnej zmianie. Starali się tak zaplanować grafik, by któryś z nich zawsze był w domu ze względu na ośmioletnią Annę. Z racji tego, że Castiel wciąż chodził do szkoły, ostatniej klasy, ale jednak, Gabe musiał być obecny w domu w ciągu dnia.

– Jasne. Tylko nie włócz się nigdzie od rana, jest sobota, Ann ma wolne, a ja muszę iść do pracy – przypomniał. To on był tym rozsądniejszym, mimo tego, że był młodszy o pięć lat. Starał się pomagać bratu, jak tylko mógł, więc kilka tygodni temu zatrudnił się jako kelner w kanjpie i dogadał się z właścicielem, by móc pracować tylko w sobory. 400 dolarów miesięcznie to może nie był dla niektórych majątek, ale dla Noavków oznaczało to, że nie muszą martwić się rachunkami.

– Przyjąłem generale. – Gabriela przyłożył dłoń do czoła. – Zrobiłem spaghetti na obiad, podgrzej Annie jak wróci ze szkoły. Zrobiłem też zakupy, więc nie musisz fatygować się do sklepu.

Castiel przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, że brat wcale nie chciał go wyręczyć. Gabe po prostu był miłośnikiem słodyczy i wiedział, że gdy sam ich sobie nie kupi, nie pojawią się w domu.

Castiel położył się na kanapie, odkładając czytaną wcześniej książkę na stolik. Nie mógł się skupić, cały czas czuł się rozproszony i nie wiedział nawet, przez co. Przez następne kilka godzin po prostu odpoczywał, relaksując się chwilą spokoju. Słyszał, jak Gabriel suszy włosy i co chwilę odpakowuje cukierki, rozmawia prez telefon i w końcu wychodzi z domu, głośno trzaskąjac drzwiami.

– Cześć Cassie! – wesoła Anna weszła do samochodu z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Wiesz, co się dzisiaj stało? Dostałam słoneczko za liczenie! A wiesz, co jest jeszcze lepsze? – zapytała, wpatrując się dużymi, zielonym oczami w brata.

– Co takiego? – odpowiedział Castiel, starając się jednocześnie słuchać uważnie siostry i uważać na drodze.

– Tylko ja dostałam słoneczko! Tylko ja, Cassie. I wiesz co? Pani pozwoliła mi wybrać bajkę na przyszły tydzień! To super, co? – Anna zaczęła opowiadać o tym, jak pani pochwaliła ją przy całej klasie, a zazdrosna Mary omal się nie rozpłakała.

– Jestem z ciebie dumny. – Uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki i zmierzwił jej włosy, wywołując u niej salwę śmiechu. – Tylko żeby to nie był ostatni raz, rozumiemy się? – zapytał wesoło.

– Jasne że nie ostatni, głuptasie. Przecież ty mnie uczysz, a jak ty mnie uczysz, to ja też potm umiem, wiesz? I prawie nigdy nie dostaję złych naklejek.

– To co, jedziemy na jakieś dobre lody za te twoje oceny? – Castiel spojrzał przelotnie na Annę i zobaczył, jak zaświeciły się jej oczy na hasło lody. Wprost je uwielbiała, bez zaczenia, czy było lato, czy zima.

– A zabierzesz mnie na te z polewą czekoladową? Proszę, Cassie, to ja naprawdę będę mieć same słoneczka, wiesz?

Castiel zaśmiał się i skinął głową. Zrobiłby wszystko dla Ann, żeby tylko ją uszczęśliwić. I może nie miała tego wszystkiego co inne dzieci w jej wieku; super zabawek, wakacji co roku i wielkiego domu z ogrodem, ale miała coś, co liczyło się dużo bardziej – dwóch braci, którzy byli w stanie wypruć sobie żyły dla młodszej siostry, żeby skutecznie zastąpić jej rodziców.


	2. Płonące Liście

Castiel wyszedł z baru i szczelniej opatulił się kurtką. Pokiwał jeszcze Charlie, swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce i poszedł na przystanek. Do autobusu zostało mu kilkanaście minut, więc usiadł na ławeczce i przygarbił się trochę, próbując jakoś ochronić się przed zimnym wiatrem. Była sobota, dzień jego i Charlie. Niemal w każdy weekend spotykali się w Emeny, pubie, gdzie grali przyjemną muzykę, a wokół nie kręcili się pijani i śmierdzący ludzie. Mieli tam pyszne jedzenie, na które zawsze dostawali rabat, bo Balthazar, właściciel, zdążył ich już poznać i przyzwyczaić się do obecności dwójki nastolatków każdej soboty.

Niedawno Charlie namówiła go, żeby wśliznąć się do prawdziwego klubu, jak już dawno zrobili wszyscy koledzy z ich rocznika. Oboje zgodzili się, że to była najgorsza decyzja w ich życiu. Spodziewali się poznać dużo nowych ludzi, śmiechu, zabawy i tańca. Niestety już na samym początku doczepiło się do nich kilku starszych facetów, od których śmierdziało alkoholem na kilometr, i nie chcieli dać im spokoju. Po kilkunastu minutach nie wystarczyło im samo rozmawianie i namawianie, by wyszli z nimi na dwór. Ostentacyjnie zaczęli ich macać, i co bardzo zdziwiło Castiela, wcale nie przeszkadzało im, że był chłopakiem. Ochrony nigdzie nie było widać. Oboje spanikowali i w końcu zgubili ich w tłumie tańczących, którzy co chwilę na nich wpadali i Castiel z Charlie musieli trzymać się mocno za ręce, żeby ich nie rozdzielili. Wybiegli wystraszeni przed klub i wpadli do najbliższej taksówki, przez całą drogę powrotną nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem.

Castielowi wciąż było wstyd, że nie dał rady obronić swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Nie był jak każdy typowy siedemnastolatek w Chicago. Nie miał czasu chodzić na siłownię, przez co zamiast kaloryfera miał chudą i kościstą klatkę piersiową. Ramiona chude jak dziewczyna, które można było złamać jednym silnym ciosem. Nigdy jednak mu to nie przeszkadzało, aż do tamtego wieczoru. Wtedy zorientował się, że przez brak siły i chude ciało nie był w stanie pomóc Charlie. Miał ochotę zniszczyć tamtych facetów, rozbić im głowy o marmurowy blat baru, pokaleczyć kostki u rąk na ich ohydnych gębach i napluć w twarz. Ale nie dałby rady.

Przygnębiony i zatopiony w swoich myślach dojechał na swój przystanek. Przemarznięty skierował się w stronę bloku. Nagle wpadł na kogoś i odbił się od silnego ciała. Nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi na lodzie i runął jak długi w tył, boleśnie uderzając głową o ziemię.

– Przepraszam! – Uniósł głowę i pierwsze, co zobaczył, to oczy. Szmaragdowe, okolone gęstymi, czarnymi rzęsami i błyszczące ciepło, jakby w środku ktoś schował w nich ogień. Kto by powiedział, pomyślał Castiel, że szmaragdowe liście mogą płonąć tak pięknie. – Wszystko w porządku? Jezu, powiedz, że żyjesz.

Mężczyzna chwycił go mocno za ramiona i podniósł w górę, by chłopak usiadł. Castielowi zakręciło się w głowę i gdyby sąsiad nie przytrzymał go mocno, poleciałby do tyłu drugi raz.

– Chodź, trzeba coś z tobą zrobić. Dasz radę iść? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zarzucił rękę chłopaka na swoją szyję i dgrnął zaskoczony, gdy lodowata dłoń musnęła jego kark. Młody naprawdę długo musiał siedzieć na zewnątrz. Blondyn oplótł nastolatka ramieniem w pasie i skierował się do klatki schodowej, z której dopiero co wyszedł.

– Nic mi nie jest – wykrztusił z siebie Castiel, nadal mając mroczki przed oczami. Czaszka łupała go z tyłu i nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, niż to, za co bóg go tak okrutnie karze.

– Ale masz refleks. Jestem Dean Winchester i od niedawna jestem twoim sąsiadem, ale to już pewnie wiesz, co? – Wspinali się powoli po schodach na drugie piętro. – Cholerny blok bez cholernej windy – mruknął pod nosem, pokonując ostatnich kilka stopni.

Nie puszczając chłopaka otworzył drzwi i pchnął je mocno ramieniem. W środku panowały egipskie ciemności. Castiel musiał skupić się na tym, jak kieruje go sąsiad, bo nie mógł dostrzec nawet zarysów mebli. Dean posadził go na kanapie lub fotelu i na chwilę zniknął. Gdy pokój zalało światło, Castiel zmrużył oczy i jęknął cicho.

– Mocno cię boli...

– Castiel. Castiel Novak. Trochę, ale będę żył – powiedział i oparł się o tył, teraz już wiedział, czerwonej kanapy. – Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję – dodał po chwili.

– Pokaż. Zobaczę, czy dużego nabiłem ci guza. – Nachylił się nad chłopakiem i delikatnie pochylił mu głowę do przodu. Wsunął dłoń w kruczoczarne włosy i zaczął badać opuszkami palców, czy nie ma nigdzie rany lub krwi. Castiel zaczerwienił się. Miał nadzieję, że Dean nie odróżni rumieńca od zaróżowionej od zimna skóry. – Masz rację, będziesz żył. Czaszka na zewnątrz jest cała. Ale może przyniosę Ci jakiś lód? – Nawet nie zaczekał na odpowiedź.

Dean wyszedł ze salonu. Brudnego salonu. Zasłanego butelkami po piwie, pudełkami po pizzy i toreb z maca salonu. Castiel z obrzydzeniem zmarszczył nos. Jak można było żyć w takim syfie? Jemu też zdarzało się nie posprzątać czy nie wynieść śmieci przez kilka dni, ale przecież za chwilę zalęgną się tu karaluchy.

Po chwili wrócił Dean z paczką groszku w dłoni. Spojrzał przepraszająco na Castiela i podał mu zimną torebkę. Chłopak przyłożył sobie ją do głowy i po chwili poczuł niewymowną ulgę.

– Wiesz, powinieneś mnie przeprosić – mruknął Castiel. Okropny ból głowy dodał mu trochę odwagi, albo po prostu nawet nie myślał, co mówi. Dean usiadł na niskim stoliku naprzeciwko niego i wyciągnął długie nogi przed siebie.

– Przecież przeprosiłem – burknął Dean. – To nie był zamach na twoje życie albo...

– Za imprezy – przerwał mu Castiel, wstając i wciskając zaskoczonemu Deanowi groszek w dłoń. – Za hałas od dwóch tygodni, nieprzespane noce przez moją siostrę i za to, że w ogóle przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł przebrania się za czerwonego kapturka.

Castiel spojrzał mu w oczy i zaparło mu dech. Nie, jednak nie pomyślał, że Dean ma piękne oczy przez to, że uderzył się w głowę. Przełknął ślinę i cofnął się o krok, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić.

– Za co? – Dean wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i niedowierzająco spojrzał w błękitne oczy Castiela. – Cas, chyba żartujesz, przebrałeś się za postać z bajki?

– Jak mnie nazwałeś? – Castiel uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pytająco spojrzał na Deana. Przez chwilę mężczyzna lustrował go wzrokiem i uniósł kącik ust.

– Caass – przeciągnął zdrobnienie. Castiel pochylił głowę, zakłopotany. – Nie podoba ci się?

– W porz... – Castiel chciał odpowiedzieć, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że najpierw musi odchrząknąć. – W porządku, bardzo fajnie.

Zrobił kilka krokow w tył i na ślepo wymacał klamkę od drzwi. Wyszedł od sąsiada, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać i zapominając o przeprosinach, których nie dostał.

Notes:

A więc ruszyłam z kolejnym rozdziałem. Miałam w planach dodawać co niedzielę, ale niestety miałam komunię i nie dałam rady :/ Następny rozdział powinien być już na czas i postaram się, żeby był dłuższy.

Miłego czytania!


End file.
